


if you were church, i'd get on my knees

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pre-Canon, Priest Kink, Religion Kink, Young Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: After leaving seminary school, Chase finds himself being propositioned by a priest. He takes the opportunity, of course.





	if you were church, i'd get on my knees

**Author's Note:**

> for the 'authority figures' square in my seasonofkink card.
> 
> enjoy!

"I was just, ah," Chase starts, "thinking I could help with cleaning up. After mass."

Father Ezra gives him a small smile, brows knitted together, and Chase has the sinking feeling in his gut that he's not as holy as he seems. Not in a terrible way, either, anyway. He just seems to belong to the kind of priest who doesn't quite care as much as he should about his holiness, about his relationship to God. 

He still cocks his head and gives him a smile. "Oh, of course, dear boy," he says, fixing his collar. "You can definitely help once we're done. I might reward you, even."

He says it so nonchalantly Chase swears he must've heard wrong. There is no way— no way the priest is propositioning him right before mass starts. His hands get a little sweaty and he stares, wondering if he does mean what he thinks he means. 

The man is imposing. Nearly six inches taller than him, graying beard and short hair with hints of it as well. His eyes are hazel, twinkling with interest, and oh, Chase is irredeemably fucked, alright. He has known Father Ezra for perhaps two weeks, but he does have a nice voice, an interesting quality or two. Other than him being a rather handsome priest, of course. He must be nearing fifty. 

Chase scrunches up his nose, trying to bat his thoughts away. "Are you—?"

Father Ezra smiles. "I know one of ours is when I see one," he says. He grabs his hand and squeezes, kisses the back of it before heading back to the congregation. Chase is still a little dizzy as he heads back, sitting in front of the priest. 

He has ended up at confessional again and again. Back in seminary school, especially— he'd have the nagging need to flirt with his classmates, with acquaintances, and most of the time it would end with him at the confessional. They repeated Bible verses at him, like he didn't know them like the back of his hand. Like the back of his hand hadn't just been kissed by holy lips. 

He tries not to think too much about what it'll be like. To have sex with a man part of it all. The church he goes to now is expressly quiet about these issues, yes, but they are not supportive, either. They can get people from both sides into listening to Father Ezra and paying and doing their bidding if he doesn't say a single word about men lying in bed with other men. 

But now, well, he knows Father Ezra at least wants to experience it once. But the nonchalance makes him think it's something he's done more than once— a recurring act of his, to give a reward to those men that offer to help him after mass. It is a nice thought, anyway— priests are meant to be followed. He can follow blindly as much as his conflict doesn't want him to, and he'll enjoy it. At least this one time. 

As soon as mass ends, people start beelining for the exit, one by one, until it is empty. Until it's just Chase and Father Ezra, cleaning and putting the Eucharist, the Bible, the guitars, all back in place. He can’t help but be nervous as he keeps going and cleaning, knowing that eventually, Father Ezra is going to grab him, pull him down to his knees, something. And he’s excited for it, his cock throbbing underneath his black pants, yes, but it doesn’t stop the nerves, the guilt playing at him.

Father Ezra puts the last instrument in place and nods, putting himself right against the altar, spreading his legs and unbuttoning his pants. Chase watches, baffled, and his cock hardens even more underneath.

“Come,” he says, and it is more an order than a request. He’s the shepherd, just like Jesus was. 

He obeys, kneeling in front of him, feet nearly at the steps leading to the altar. Father Ezra smiles and runs his fingers through his blonde locks, making him whimper and lean closer.

“Go on,” he says, almost gentle. Chase obeys, ever diligent, pulling his pants and boxers down and starting to stroke him so he’s fully hard. Father Ezra’s hand goes further down to Chase’s neck and he fiddles with the rosary around his neck. “Good boy,” he praises. “How old are you, huh?”   
  
He bites his lip. “Twenty-one,” he says.

“I would’ve thought you were younger,” he says without much of a care. “Suck me off. It’s not very different to eating the communion wafers— it is the Eucharist.”

Chase’s eyes flutter shut and a soft moan leaves his mouth, taking him into it gladly. He gets used to the weight against his tongue as he takes more of him in, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue around the cockhead, precome tasting downright holy.

“I bet you’re— ah— used to doing this,” he breathes as he keeps a nice grip on Chase’s hair, hips bucking up slowly into Chase’s mouth. “Used to kneeling for any man who propositions you. But now it’s a holy man, boy.” He gives his hair a harsh tug, and he moans around his cock. “This is different— don’t you love it?” 

He pulls him off his cock and Chase gasps for air, looking up at him with drool dribbling down his chin. “Yes Father,” he replies, suckling on the cockhead needily, not getting enough of the precum. He pulls off again. “I love it, Father. Love sucking holy cock.”   


“Good boy,” he says, pulling him back down, a low moan leaving his mouth as he keeps going. “Such a perfect, ah, boy. You should stay here, y’know? I’m not meant to be doing this, but you’re made for it. I’ll fuck you after each and every mass you’re here for. What do you think, whore?”   


He’s pulled off once again, and he moans out at the idea of being a priest’s personal whore. “Yes, Father, anything you want, Father.”

He groans out and starts fucking his mouth shallowly, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as he uses Chase’s mouth. “A perfect Catholic whore— a holy fucktoy, even. I’ll bless your mouth, your asshole, oh L-Lord…”   


Chase keeps sucking him off eagerly, bobbing his head up and down as he takes more and more down his throat. He inevitably chokes on his length, but he carries on as tears slide down his cheeks. He wants it all down his throat, his balls by his bottom lip, nose buried in his trimmed pubes. And eventually he does, whimpering around it as he gags.

“Good boy,” he breathes out. “What a perfect mouth, good lord.” He grabs his hair tightly, keeps him down as he fucks his throat shallowly. “I should hope you stay, doll. I’m eager to fuck your pretty little ass next week. And you’ll obey anything I say, don’t you?” He gives a harsh tug, and Chase moans around his cock, given no chance to answer. “Good boy,” he says once agian, thrusting before he comes hard, soft moans leaving his mouth as he releases down Chase’s throat. He pulls off when he’s done and he swallows it all, whimpering.

“First time swallowing holy come, isn’t it, boy?” he asks, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up. “You’re pretty. You’ll have to get yourself off, though, I’m not touching you unless I’m fucking your ass.”   


He moans a little and looks up at Father Ezra pleadingly. “But Father—”   
  
“No buts.” He smiles at him wickedly. “Get yourself off. I might feel merciful about that someday.”   


He lets out a whine. “God is always merciful—”   
  
“Well, I’m not God,” he says, tugging at his hair harshly. “And even if I was, I’m more of the wrathful God we were all taught.”

He whimpers and stands, his hard cock straining against his jeans.

Father Ezra chuckles. “Poor thing,” he says, patting his cheek dismissively. “See you next Sunday, boy:”

Chase swallows and he nods. “See you next Sunday, Father,” he says before leaving the premises.


End file.
